


Central Heating

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hot Weather, M/M, Nakedness, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Matthew returns home to find that the central heating is broken and it's unbearably hot. Which may be part of the reason his best friend is lying, naked, on his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Matthew had been with Francis, finishing off a school project, for longer than he had thought. Thankfully, they had finally finished and Francis had escorted him to the door before he went back inside to 'make himself more presentable'. Apparently, he intended to go bother Arthur at his part-time job.

Relieved to be home, he let himself in and was immediately hit by a wall of heat. Gasping, he hurried to the thermostat and stared at it in disbelief. According to the display, it was at its normal, comfortable temperature. He went looking for his parents.

Both of them were sitting in the living room, wearing their thinnest clothes. They were still sweating and fanning themselves with newspapers. When he entered the room, his mother looked over her shoulder. “Hey, honey. We've called to get it fixed. They're coming tomorrow.”

“Right,” said Matthew, smiling kindly at them. “I've already had dinner, by the way.”

“I thought so. I'll sort out the leftovers later. There's ice cream in the freezer.”

“Ben and Jerry's?”

“A whole tub of Half Baked, darling.”

Happy, Matthew bid his adieus and hurried off to the kitchen. He was starting to melt and desperately needed to cool off. Grabbing the tub and a spoon, he went up to his room and instantly removed his shirt. Knowing that it would need to be washed, he put it in his laundry hamper. Turning around, Matthew was intent on opening the window as wide as he could. He was surprised to see it was already open, the cool evening air seeping in. Frowning, he glanced around his room and froze.

On his bed, sprawled over the top of his covers, was a naked Gilbert.

The overheated Matthew felt himself warming even further. Since Gilbert was face down, Matthew could see the muscles on his back, his pale skin shining with sweat. His pert ass was perfectly round and Matthew wished he had the courage to step forward to feel them or that he had the right to. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that Gilbert was only his friend and there was nothing more between them, no matter how much Matthew wished for it.

Before his thoughts turned too far south, Matthew crossed the room, carefully stepped over Gilbert's discarded school clothes and bag and approached the bed. Reaching out, he grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook it harshly. Gilbert jerked awake and Matthew backed up in case he lashed out – he had done that a few times when he woke, remnants of Gilbert's dreams and nightmares clinging to his conscious mind.

“Wa-?” Gilbert scrambled up so he was kneeling and Matthew did an about turn so he couldn't see anything.

“Gil!” he cried. “Cover yourself up!”

There was a pause as Gilbert oriented himself. “Aw but, Mattie! It's too hot!”

“Gil, you're _naked_! In my _bed_!”

“And?”

“Is there a reason you're naked in  _my_ bed?!” The silence was telling. Matthew sighed. “Look, just...” He crouched down, picked up Gilbert's underwear (trying not to look too closely at the pair of boxers) and threw them in the general direction of his idiot friend. “Put those on and we'll talk about it.”

There was some shuffling and, finally, Gilbert said, “All right. You can turn around.”

Matthew did so and sat down beside Gilbert who was at the edge of the bed, leaning forward with his hands clasped and his elbows on his knees. He looked troubled, as he usually did when he climbed into Matthew's room, something Matthew had managed to remember after the fantasies in his head had been driven out. “What is it?” Matthew asked him.

“I failed a Math test. Vati chewed me out. The argument...”

He didn't need to elaborate. Matthew knew enough about his home life to deduce the rest. So he stood and peeled off his school trousers, making sure to keep his own boxers up. “I've got ice cream. Eat some with me?”

Gilbert immediately brightened up, a large smile on his face, and Matthew knew he'd done the right thing. Though, he  _did_ wonder, would Gilbert have cheered up if he'd given him a kiss?


End file.
